redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zurdo
Gender: Female Species: Mole Place of Origin: Isle of Irgash Appearance: Full-grown, sturdily-built female mole, with dull black eyes and deep brown fur. Has a black trident insignia tattooed on the right side of her neck. Forepaws are thickly scarred and calloused by overuse and many burns. When a slave, wears a tattered grey tunic with one shoulder strap broken, belted with rope. After being freed, wears a burgundy long-sleeved tunic belted with a white silken sash, over a pair of loose black pantaloons. Has a gold wristband on each forepaw. Weilds a quarterstaff. Personality: Typical mole - friendly, and posessor of good common sense. Lacks the usual fears of heights and water that most moles seem to have. Backstory Zurdo was born a slave on Irgash Isle, and worked in a quarry on said Isle under the watchful eye of Razzid Wearat. When the Wearat sailed off on a plundering mission one season and failed to return, the Irgash slaves revolted against the vermin left to guard them. However, just as they were getting the upper hand, the battle was interrupted by the Warlady Lunarah Dawnrider and her crew. The vermin of Irgash were taken on Lunarah's ship Night Heron as soldiers, and the slaves were captured and put to work in the galley and oardecks. Zurdo served in the Galley, and was often burned by hot cooking implements that the cook Taggra made her handle without protection. When the Night Heron wrecked in a Highlands Estuary, Lunarah's horde marched overland towards Bowlaynee Castle, which the Warlady hoped to conquer. During the march, an otter named Yanoso started a revolt, which Zurdo and several others took part in. It did not succeed, and Lunarah punished those who were not already slain by chaining them in a freezing river to die slowly. Several beasts from Bowlaynee Castle freed the slaves from the middle of the river, and took them back to the castle to hide. There, they gratefully swore themselves into the service of Laird Aiellyn MacScutta. Zurdo also volunteered to help with a project to organize a library for Castle Literature, even though she could not read; she helped to dust and place books on the upper shelves. Zurdo was later paired with another mole named Girbee when the Laird needed some creatures to help clear a half-collapsed escape tunnel system under the Castle. The two moles led a party of rabbits down the tunnels to clear out the mess - while they were down there, Zurdo and Girbee heard a spring under some rocks. The female mole called a halt - Girbee, however, thought she was merely afraid of water and recklessly went ahead, the result being that he was washed about halfway down the tunnel by the freed, pent-up water. After that, everybody trusted Zurdo's judgement absolutely. Zurdo took part in the final battle against Lunarah Dawnrider, and was later numbered among the slain. She was a minor character - little else is known of her. Category:Moles Category:Slaves Category:Northlanders Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters